HERO
by The Chrysanthemum
Summary: Hinamori and Hitsugaya's prespective after the Winter War... DISCONTINUED


**HERO**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any Bleach character.

**Author's Note**: I hope you like it! :D

**Chapte One**

* * *

The vaguest memories I had during my recovery time in the organ regeneration in 11th division was the wide surprise look of Hitsugaya-kun followed by a burst of pain on my upper abdomen. It took all my energy to look down where the sharp sting was coming from. A sword, his sword to more precisely, was impaled deep into my flesh soaked with my crimson blood on the edges and into my shiginami robe.

I looked into the owner of that sword, not quite remembering who he is or was anymore. In my mind I had only one important question to asked him.

"Why? Why Shiro-chan? Why?" I croaked, tasting the bitter coppery taste of my blood coming out of my mouth dripping down on the corner.

Seeing the jolt look on his emerald eyes as if expecting to see someone else. Was it something I've done to hate me so much, you decided to kill me? I've wanted to ask. Or was a revenge when I threatened you with my blade, accusing you of being Aizen's murderer? I apologized for that, didn't I?

_So why? _

Whirls of various colors danced in my eyes. The red liquid was making harder for me to breathe. I struggled to inhale, but the distinct iron taste overpowerd me, cutting the fresh air around me.

No! I wanted to scream out. I wanted to live long enough to hear your response. Just your answer is enough for me.

That was the last image of him, with drops my blood splattered on his face like an Indian warpaint, his jade eyes still wide from shock or bewilderment, before I black out. Moments later followed by a scream. The most exquisite scream of an animal being cut into pieces or worse.. I didn't know if it was mine or his. Then, I remember plummeting in to an abyss of darkness, my arms trying desperately reaching something to hold on, to pull myself away from the everlasting hell I was about to fall into.

At that instant, I stopped.

What's the use? What's the use of trying when you know you're already failed? I closed my eyes, embracing the temporally peace overcoming my body.

Years pasts or what is it my imagination? I heard so faintly the shouts of voices of my fellow shiginamis.

"Someone! Call the 4th division! I found another one!" After that, everything went aerially silent.

Moments later, I felt like floating up in the air. My body felt light the first time, heaved down by my past regrets. For a short time, I enjoyed the calm relief washed over me like a warm water washed the through my body, escaping the cruel world of the life of a shiginami, and drifting into more happiness times living on the tiny cabin back home.

* * *

Moving shadows swiftly going past me, I saw their mouths making words but silent filled me. Their faces blurred and something familiar white was beside me. Then darkness conquered me again.

In my personal hell, I imagined standing, darkness around me, but something was falling from above.

_Splot, split, splot…split splot….._

Wet liquid touched my face, cherishing it. I brought my hand to my left cheek, feeling the small drop of moisture. Then put my index finger into my mouth. The watery fluid tasted sweet yet sour.

_Rain._

How could there be rain if there is no clouds?

* * *

Those shadows closed over me again. This time there was only three of them. A hand, small delicate ones wrapped with pallid bandages, put an familiar object over my face and mouth. I inhale and colors bursts like live firecrackers forcing the everlasting darkness away.

An old stumped peach tree poise on a rich green grass, it's delicate leaves swaying with the wind. I gaze around the transformed landform surrounding me. Birds were singing and flying about around the peach orchards chasing one another. Bees buzzed flying rapidly to one pink poppies to another. I looked up in the blue sky filled with light, but where is the warm light coming from?

Furthermore, the big ball of hot lava was not seen anywhere in the sky.

I was greatly frustrated. Where is the warmth coming from! Despite the beauteous landscape around me, however, I was eager to find the source of the light.

"You should lay down rather than standing there like a statue and have some rest." Scolded a young familiar voice I knew for so long.

I whirled around in complete surprise. "Tobiume!"

She was, of course, in her spirit form.

She gave one of her rarest smile and backend me to sit down with her under the peach tree. I was still hyper venting to see her here. Althoughk, she is my zanpakutou. I walked leisurely to her. I took a seat beside her with my back against the tree. The birds, bees, and the wind stopped moving. All stopped moving except us. Silence. I never been this far apart from Tobuime. She looked different now than before as I stole a glanced at her. She was still staring up ahead as if deciding what to say.

Her bright brown eyes seem to have a hint of grayness in them. Her hair usually pinned down by two golden bracket was now let loose. Her bangs grew longer resting on her shoulders, and a single peach pin grazed her hair instead of the three branch held by three circles. Even her kimono fashion changed. Her elegant silk kimono was light violet with soft peach branches grazing the bottom moving upwards.

I continue examining her. The only thing the same about her was her usual weapon. Even her acknowledge of me, her master, altered. All the childish and immaturity vanished replaced by various insights.

She had changed, however, I still remain the same.

"Do you see that brilliant blazing light over there, Hinamori?" she whispered, her index finger directing me to the see the source of the unknown light.

"Yes. I see it." I replied, squinting.

That's odd. It seems brighter than before.

"That light represents all your friends and comrades high and barest hope. Just for you to live."

"What?" My response was awestruck.

She nodded. Tobuime averted her eyes and fixed upon me. Her stare was full of sympathy, that I clenched my fist from frustration.

Then I realized I was letting down every one down due to my weakness and carelessness to trust others. I was a powerless vice-captain who fell easily during battle, and had to be protected by others even if it should be the other way around. I was frightened, in my earlier days, of the sound of thunderstorms. I can't even protect myself from invaders without getting injured. All fibers in my being burned with anger and resolution to be stronger. Stronger than I ever was.

I glanced beside me to thank her for everything she had done but she was gone leaving me if the whole conversation was based on my imagination or was it actual real.

* * *

After my "talk" with Tobiume, the gentle breeze resumed and the animals began to accumulate. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

For the time being, I played with the birds, playfully chasing them around while the bees buzzed around me. Pink poppies was tucked behind my left ear while the cool gentle breeze brushed my hair. The light, however, grew even brighter, that I can't look at me without aching my eyes. As I was cascading through the green field collecting flowers, a warmth breeze gently blew across my face. It had a distinct smell of ripe peaches.

"It's time." It breathe audibly.

I was, hard to admit, that I wasn't ready to say farewell to my sanctuary. With a last goodbye, I closed my eyes and let myself go.

* * *

A bright light tingled upon my tight eyelids. I opened my eyes calmly, and squinted at the luminous sunshine seeping through an open window. A soft yawn escape through my mouth. My eyes focused on the room white ceiling while I flexed my stiff fingers. I move my head cautiously, without deflecting any damage, and searched my surroundings. The small room was the same exact room I had stayed in during my short comma. _Ironic._ An aged chair with dark peeling at the sides was poise besides me. My eyes traveled upward to a small table discovering a clear vase filled with water about half way and a single red poppy, the identical one I had on my ear while in my sub-conscious state, was leaning forward to the sun.

A tiny smile grazed on my lips. I pushed my elbow against the supple bed to force my body to a sitting position, but a sudden pain down my lower side inflicted me that I let out a frustrating cry. However, I didn't waver a bit. My hands went to the pain was and clutched it. After a minute, the pain subside into a discomfort. I dismissed it quickly. I removed the IV tubes connecting to my arms, leaving red imprint marks, and the oxygen cap off my face.

I inhale, breathing in the fresh air. Then I removed the white sheet cover and swung my legs slowly to the edge of the bed. Sweat beads were already rolling in my forehead but that didn't stop me. My whole entire body was inflexible due to the lack of my daily exercises. I grip the curb of the small table, and heave my body up. My legs were wobbling but my hands supported me. Slowly, I lifted my hands on the table and took a step forward. I struggled to balance myself as I took the next step.

_Don't overdo yourself _

Tobuime caught me in surprise that I lost balance and collapse on the floor. My knee took almost all the impact. I look down and sure enough, it was red.

_I told you so._

I sigh and gripped the edge of the bed to support me. Finally, I got up, as if proving Tobuime that I could still stand up, and sat down on the corner of the bed. I soothe my bruised knee and strain myself from whimpering. I was on the verge of tears. I was still weak and I couldn't even stand properly without something to support on.

The door opened as I look up to find a bewilderment Matsumoto gawking at me at the door. It was hard not to laugh when her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were bugging out. I stifled a giggle. She still looks the same. Her orange and bustling oversized chest.

"Hi Matsumoto!" I croaked upon my dried lips and parched throat.

"H-hinamori, she stammered, I s-should go-o and c-call U-unohana t-taicho."

I watched her as she almost stumbled and regaining her balance. I frown. How is it that it made Matsumoto shock and bewilder at the same time seeing me awake and healthy? Well not exactly healthy, although I could almost stand up. Is it because-

"Hinamori!" cried Unohano-taicho disrupting my train of thoughts.

I let out a small smile.

"Unohona-taicho" I struggled to say but the stale parched throat held me back.

"I'll go get some water" she said feeling my distressed.

Matsumoto came and sat beside me. All the shock of her face disappeared replaced by pure joy. She looked at me for a second and out of nowhere, she reached out her arms and pulled me into her oversized chest.

"Mfffmmp!" I struggled to breathe but it was no use.

"Thank you! You're alive Hinamori! I thought that you'll never wake up but you did!" she cried hugging me even tighter.

"I should tell taicho right now." She said withdrawing me from her bear hug.

My eyes widened. I'm not ready enough to face Hitsugaya-kun yet.

"I'm afraid not, Matsumoto." Unohano-taicho replied to her comment.

I let out a relief sigh.

"But why?" Matsumoto seem to be taken back.

"She had just woken up than I expected. She needs to rest first."

"But…Can I at least tell him she's awake?"

"You may and spread the good news, but she's not allowed to have any visitors until I know her stable state." She said firmly handing the cup of water to me.

I chugged down the water immediately feeling the trickle of water waking up my senses and hydrating my throat.

"Thank you." I said giving her back the empty cup.

Matsumoto stand up and waved goodbye to me to spread the good news.

"Bye, Hinamori! I'll come back later!"

I watched her back getting farther and farther away in the hall way.

* * *

Unohana-taicho gave repeated tests to determined if I was healthy enough. But she told me to rest a few days for the bags under my eyes to disappear. I asked her how was everyone doing and her replied was a few casualties and some are resting in the infirmaries. But she never mention Hitsugaya-kun. Not one word. When she told me the Winter War was over, happiness surged through body. I didn't asked her about Aizen for I despised him nor I didn't care what happened to him. After the various tests, I grew restless inside my room without nothing to do. I was hoping Matsumoto to visit me again but Unohano-taicho didn't allowed her.

So I did what I have to do to pass the time. I pried the window open cautiously without making a squeak and snuck out closing the window behind me. I inhale taking in the fresh air. I pressed my back against the wall and hide my reitsu. I decided to take a walk at the 4th division garden.

_You stay and rest_. Tobuime told me but I brushed her off.

I walked on the narrow patch cobble stones leading the path to an ancient blooming cherry tree. But nothing changed. I was still clumsy as ever. As I was walking, a broken branch caught my foot and I lost my balance. I shut my eyes bracing for impact. However, a strong hand gently grabbed my waist and pulled me upwards. I opened my eyes slowly finding myself staring back to an emerald eyes that intensely fixes upon me.

* * *

**taicho:** captain

**Author's Note: Chapter one is completed! I hope you like it! And by the way REVIEW! :D ;D**


End file.
